


i'm a star but you're an icon

by doingthemost



Series: make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Let Alexis Rose Eat, Literal cinnamon rolls, POV Alexis Rose, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Twyla Sands, Twyla Sands' Freckles, figurative cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: There's a cinnamon roll in front of Alexis within seconds, and she skims one of her fingertips through the icing and brings it to her mouth. It's so good, sticky and sweet, and she lets her eyes close as she savours the taste. "Mm," she says, drawing it out, then licks her lips. "Twy, baby, you always know exactly what I need."Alexis can think of nothing better to eat than the exclusive dessert special that's available to only her at Twyla's Café Tropical.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168775
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	i'm a star but you're an icon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/gifts).



> Nothing better than two girl bosses in love, eating desserts!! 
> 
> Title from "Hit the Back" by King Princess. Thank you to singsongsung and sonlali for betaing!

_Slaving in the kitchen, iced you a cake_  
_Then I served you a plate, but that ain't what you ate, no_  
\- A.D.I.D.A.S., Little Mix

  


* * *

  


Girl of My Dreams   
  
just landed!! now i just have to get there 🤩  
  
who decided to put schitt's creek so far away 😡  
  
Horace Schitt 🤪  
  
I'm so excited to see you!!!  
  
me too  
  
and you have today off 😏  
  
so you can get off 😏😏  
  
You're never going to get tired of making that joke, are you?   
  
no 👀  
  
do you want me to stop?   
  
No 🥰  
  


Girl of My Dreams   
  
Connie can't work today 😓  
  
I have to go in  
  
WHAT? 😡  
  
but i'm like almost there  
  
is what i should be whispering in that cute lil ear of yours in like, 25 minutes  
  
I know 😭  
  
i'm literally so close  
  
something yOU should be saying to mE in also 25 minutes  
  
It's just until 9  
  
And then we have all night   
  
Why don't you stop by and grab my keys?   
  
And then you can get yourself comfortable for when I get home 😉  
  
ugh   
  
fine  
  
i guess i can hang out with DAVID 🤨  
  
that's him and his eyebrows btw  
  
Isn't he driving you home?  
  
YES but four hours in an enclosed car is already enough david time  
  
You can go visit Patrick 🙂  
  
ugh   
  
i have missed that little button   
  
but   
  
okay fine  
  
I love you 😘  
  
You can get through this. I believe in you!!!   
  
i love you 😭😓☠️  
  


  


* * *

  


Schitt's Creek is the same as in Alexis' memories: tiny and claustrophobic and wonderful. She can't help the unstoppable smile that spreads across her face as they drive past the sign with her own face on it, and she can see glimpses of her former self everywhere. From the Wobbly Elm to the high school and Bob's Garage, every single landmark sparks nostalgia. 

There's only one place she wants to be at right now, though, and it definitely isn't her brother's cottage. Yes, it's super sweet and super charitable, totally unlike her big grump of a brother, for him to even help her with her suitcases. And she loves how well the store's been doing under the local marketing strategy she devised for her brothers. But if she has to spend even one more minute away from her girlfriend, Alexis is pretty sure she's going to explode – and that would just not be a cute look for her, or for David's domestic cottage decor.

She's so desperate, she doesn't take the time she typically dedicates to getting herself post-flight ready. It doesn't even matter that she's exhausted from a long flight and drive. She feels cute already, knowing that she's just minutes away from Twyla, and after checking her hair and grabbing her bag, she practically runs to the café, and lets the crack of the swinging door announce herself. 

Twyla turns, eyes widening at the sight of Alexis, and she rushes around the counter, throwing her arms around Alexis' neck. She's so adorable in Alexis' arms, flat-footed in her sneakers compared to Alexis' heels, and Alexis buries her nose in Twyla's hair and takes a deep breath. They started using the same shampoo during Twyla's last visit to New York, when things had gotten extra soapy in the shower and Alexis had sent her home with a bottle of it. _Ours_ , she thinks giddily as she tilts Twyla's head up for a lingering kiss. 

"I didn't realize you'd be in so soon!" 

"Babe." Alexis tilts her head, gesturing to the counter and what she still thinks of as _her seat_. "I couldn't think of any other place in town where I'd rather be than right there." 

Twyla runs her hands up and down Alexis' arms, squeezing her shoulders tightly. "I'm so glad you're here, Lex. But you're just staying for a little while, right? I don't want you to be bored!"

" _Babe_ ," Alexis says again. She shrugs her shoulder, and Twyla's gaze drops down to the work bag slung over it. "I have _plenty_ of work to do while you do yours. So we can just be, like, two girl bosses together." 

Somehow, Twyla's smile grows even wider. "Sounds like a plan to me."

  


* * *

  


Alexis spent three years watching Twyla in the café. But this is the first time that she's been in the newly-christened Twyla's Café Tropical since they started dating. 

She really did have every intention of actually doing her own girl boss thing in tandem with her girlfriend. Alexis' laptop is open in front of her, a half-finished VBA program on the screen. But Twyla's as much of a whirlwind as she always was, darting all over the café for orders and food and table-bussing, sharing smiles with Alexis when she ducks back behind the counter. Alexis is as impressed with her as ever.

"Do you ever slow down, babe?" 

Twyla presses her lips together, embarrassed. Alexis is grateful for the lull in the café; she has plenty of time now to admire the gentle curls of Twyla's hair, pulled back into a half-updo Alexis once showed her on FaceTime. "It's just a typical night shift."

Alexis rests her elbows on the counter, then leans in closer. She truly meant to work, but she can't help the way her eyes drift down to Twyla's name tag, slightly crooked on her neckline. Twyla's wearing a dress she recognizes, pink and form-fitting, from her past life. Alexis isn't thrilled with the choice to pair it with sneakers, but she loves the way it hugs all of Twyla's curves, like Alexis' hands all over her girlfriend's body.

"I know, Twy. But you're so good at your job." She lifts her gaze back up to Twyla, and licks her lips. "Taking care of everyone who comes in here. You're so good at..." She taps on the counter with her index finger, and smirks as Twyla blushes. "Taking care of people." 

"Alexis." It's that warning tone Twyla likes to use, the one that sends shivers down Alexis' spine. She shimmies under Twyla's attention as Twyla cracks a brief, amused smile, then tamps it back down. "I'm at work."

"Can't I pay my girlfriend a compliment?" Alexis bats her eyelashes at Twyla and earns a flirty little eye roll in response. "Is that _illegal_ , Twy?"

Twyla laughs, shaking her head. She looks like she's about to say something else, but then the door opens and more customers walk in. Alexis can't even tell them off for the interruption; she doesn't know them. Things have changed and Schitt's Creek has moved on. She isn't sure why she's surprised. 

She's pouting when Twyla comes back to the counter. "Babe, do you still have any of those yummy cinnamon rolls back there?"

Twyla gives her a knowing smile. "I had a feeling you'd ask, so I told them to save me at least one." 

There's a cinnamon roll in front of Alexis within seconds, and she skims one of her fingertips through the icing and brings it to her mouth. It's so good, sticky and sweet, and she lets her eyes close as she savours the taste. "Mm," she says, drawing it out, then licks her lips. "Twy, baby, you always know exactly what I need." 

"Thanks, Alexis." Twyla's blush darkens. She looks around the café, then lowers her voice and lets a little more of that sternness enter her voice again. "I didn't realize you liked cinnamon rolls _that_ much." 

"Of course I do!" Alexis tears off a piece, then runs her tongue through its icing, eyes on Twyla's all the while. "It's just been, like, _forever_ since I've gotten to _eat_ one. And I spent my whole trip back here _thinking_ about it."

Twyla's eyebrows lift; Alexis practically preens as she watches her girlfriend's mouth open and close. "I see." 

"Mmhmm." Alexis collects more icing on her finger, then holds it out to Twyla. "Want a lick, babe?"

Twyla rolls her eyes, pressing her lips together with suppressed amusement, but she leans forward and licks Alexis' finger anyway, eyes on Alexis' all the while. The warmth of her tongue makes Alexis' shoulders shimmy, and her eyelashes flutter as she imagines it between her legs. 

"You like that, Twy?" 

Twyla swallows hard, her blush creeping up her cheeks and down her neck, before she leans forward and brushes her lips against Alexis' ear. "Meet me at the back," she whispers. 

" _Yes_ , babe." Twyla's voice is still radiating through Alexis' body, echoing in her ears and pulsing through her veins, as she hastily gathers her things. She's giddy as she circles the building, absolutely delighted, and she laughs as Twyla opens the door and practically yanks her into the storeroom.

And then her tiny little girlfriend's backing her against a shelf, hooking her fingers into Alexis' necklace and tugging her down into a searing kiss. Alexis' work bag slides off her shoulders and onto the floor, but Alexis doesn't even recognize the crash it makes. She has more important things to pay attention to: the wicked gleam in Twyla's eyes, the taste of her lip balm, the warmth of her skin underneath Alexis' hands. 

Her lipstick's all over Twyla's mouth when she pulls away to catch her breath, and there's a trail of kiss prints down her neck. She's so fucking gorgeous like this, all marked up by her, _for_ her, and Alexis drops to her knees on the storeroom flooring, a moan catching in her throat as Twyla runs a hand through her hair and tugs. 

"What do you want, baby?" Alexis tilts her head up to meet Twyla's eyes, eager to please. "Tell me?"

Twyla's breathing is already ragged. She smoothes her thumb over Alexis' forehead, over her hairline, and Alexis shimmies underneath her touch. "Want your mouth on me, Lex."

"Yeah?" Alexis reaches for her bag, pulling out her lipstick, and puts on a fresh coat, accentuating the pout for Twyla's benefit. "You think you deserve it, babe?"

"Like you don't want to." Twyla's blush deepens prettily, a sunset under her freckles, but she keeps going. "Like you didn't come here and eat that fucking cinnamon roll and –" She makes a frustrated little sound as Alexis pushes Twyla's apron and dress up, bunching the fabric in her hands, and starts to kiss her way up Twyla's thighs, leaving red marks everywhere she ventures. 

"Of course I want to." Alexis grins up at Twyla, presses a kiss right over her clit, through her wet underwear, and revels in the heat she sees in her girlfriend's eyes. "I love you, babe. I missed you so much." 

"I love you, too." Twyla strokes her hand through Alexis' hair again, before she glances back at the front of the house. "But if you're gonna make me come, you better get to it." 

Alexis doesn't have to be asked twice. She pushes Twyla's underwear to the side and drags her tongue through Twyla's wetness, and it's so much better than the icing. She dreams about this sometimes, is sure she could drown in Twyla's cunt and be all the happier for it, but nothing's better than actually doing it. She loves nothing more than this: when Twyla takes from her, when Twyla gets to think about herself instead of anyone else, when Twyla says her name.

All she can see and hear and feel and taste is Twyla, sensory overwhelm in the best possible way. But Twyla's _loud_ , considering the circumstances, making the prettiest keening sounds that Alexis feels from head to toe. She leans back, grinning at the frustrated noise Twyla makes when Alexis' tongue isn't pressed against her clit anymore, and cocks an eyebrow. "You better be quiet, babe. Unless you _want_ someone to find us?"

"Alexis," Twyla says on a gasp, tugging on her hair again. "Don't stop." 

"I'm just saying!" 

But Alexis is more than happy to oblige, and she shimmies a little as she gets her mouth back onto Twyla's clit. She's mindful of the time and where they are, somewhere in the rational part of her mind, and she doesn't intend to draw this out, but she can't resist fucking Twyla with her tongue, her hands tight on Twyla's hips and clothing as Twyla grinds against her mouth. Alexis moans as Twyla's hand tightens in Alexis' hair and pulls again, and she moves to where her girlfriend wants her and gets her tongue back on Twyla's clit.

She doesn't let up until Twyla's thighs are shaking and she's starting to come down from her orgasm. Alexis cleans Twyla up with her mouth, happy to drink her down, then giggles at the lipstick that's all over Twyla's skin when she pulls back. 

"Oops," she says, wiping her face off on the inside of Twyla's café apron. "You got a little messy."

"Who's fault is that?" Twyla pulls her into a big hug once Alexis is standing again and Twyla's clothes are rearranged, and Alexis tightens her arms around her waist. 

"Mine," Alexis says proudly, beaming as Twyla wraps her arms around Alexis' neck. "But I can't help the fact that you're my favourite dessert."


End file.
